READ THIS STORY
by Dee-Vine
Summary: Ron and Hermione love fic kinda of thingy, PLEASE r/r


Cause you're everywhere to me   
When I close my eyes its you I see   
You're everything that makes me believe   
I'm not alone....   
I'm not alone.....   
Michelle Branch, Everywhere   


I sat alone in my room, wondering why the hell men, or boys rather, were such jerks. Why they were so mean, and hurtful. Of course, I'm thinking these things, AFTER Ron had went and yelled at me over a comment I made. Which was that he desreved the F he got on that paper since he hadn't studied one bit, an that he should study more, like I did. I didn't think it would piss him off as bad as it did. He was so mad that he yelled at me that sometimes he regretted going along with Harry to save me from the troll. That hurt, it hurt a lot. I mean, how would you feel if your biggest crush since Gilderoy Lockhart tells you he wished you were dead? I had felt hot tears start to rush down my face in streams. For a second i thought I caught an expression of sympathy flicker on his face, before it harded again. I dropped my papers on the floor, whipped around and scrambled up my stair case. I heard Harry say   
"Jesus Ron, did you really have to go and do that?" I heard no reply from Ron.   
I slammed my door shut and flung myself onto my bed and closed my curtains, then opened them again, just to let some anger out. And here I am now. Tears still in my eyes. I liked Ron so much, but then again, he hurt me so much. Well, he couldn't know that I was nearly in love with him. But he didn't have to go and treat me like that. He'd done it to me so many times, I don't even know why i put up with him anymore.   
Find someone else.   
Something whispered, very close to my ear, I whipped around to see who it was, and found my mirror, hanging against the wall above my bed. The mirror was a present to me from my Great Grand Mother. But it didn't ever seem like a regular mirror, as it SHOULD have been. Especially not now. There was a very mystical, vague, wise, face of an old women. I jumped back in suprise.   
"Who are you?" I questioned. The face just smiled.   
Find some else.   
It repeated.   
"What are you talking about? Are you talking about Ron?"   
She shook her head.   
"who are you talking about then?" I asked, feeling frustrated.   
Somebody else.   
Now Hermione wasn't dumb, so she caught on fast.   
"So you want me to forget Ron and find somebody else?" I asked. But still, she shook her head no.   
Don't foget Ron   
"Okay, find somebody else, still be obsessed with Ron." I recited. The lady shook her head vigorously. I rolled her eyes.   
"Your more screwed up than I am Ma'am."   
The lady rolled her eyes, and then her face disappeared.   
I was still puzzled. Find somebody else, still like Ron. Maybe she meant to make him jealous! But, why the hell would Ron be jealous of her and anybody else. She had already tried making him jealous, and where had that gotten her? No where, she was just yelled at and made fun of. But he did seem upset about, she thought. But then again, he had a reason, she was "fratrenizing withe enemy".   
I looked at her clock. 9:45 pm, it said. Better get to sleep, she thought. She closed her curtains and turned off the light next o her bed.   
*~*dream sequence*~*   
I stood in a REALLY big meadow. The kind of perfect meadow you dream of. Oh hell, I was dreaming. I had a very light, cotton sundress on. The wind blew my hair back as I smelled a flower. Perfect. I set the flower down and sat there, for what seemed like hours, watching the clouds. Then, out of no where, Ron walks up to her smiles, then takes something out of his pocket. I could feel my heart jump, as I wished it was a wedding ring. Hey, it was my dream, why not? But instead, he pulled out a long knife shinning silver. I gasped, as he took the kinfe and stabbed himself in the heart a couple times with it. He fell to the ground, and was dead. With out thinking I grabbed for the knife and stabbed it through my heart heart too. I stabbed and I stabbed, but nothing happened. He was dead, I was alive. "Ron!"   
*~*End dream sequence*~*   
"What?" A voice said, close to my face. I was awake, I open my eyes and realize a large set of chocolate brown eyes, staring at my face. My head jerks up and automatically and our heads collide with a "BAM". My hand came to my face to massage my injury.   
I then realize Brown Eyes is Ron and my face flushed instantly.   
But, instead of saying sorry, the first words that come out of my mouth are, "What the hell are you doing here Ron?" Ron just grinned sheepishly as he massaged his injury too.   
"I came to say sorry about last night. I was being jerk and I know it. I was kind of up tight because of Lily Dubwae." Ron explained.   
"Lily Dubwae? You mean that stuck up good-for-nothing shitty Huffelpuff?" I asked.   
Ron gave her a look, she blushed.   
"I asked her out the other day," my face faltered but i tried not to show interest, " and she said yes, but the next thing I know, shes kissing Deqan Isle, the Ravenclaw, so..."   
"Oh, I see." Note to self: confront Lily, kick her ass.   
"Yeah, and now I'm apologising for scaring you just now," he gave a half chuckle. "I think i heard you calling my name." My face got redder and hotter from embarassment.   
"Yeah, I called your name..."   
"Um, okay...WHY?"   
"Oh, that um, well, the fact is, you died."   
Rons eyebrows went up.   
"Yup, you died," my eyes were now darting every where in the room except for at Ron. "You stabbed yourself..."   
"Wait, is this some kind of dream you have after your best friend pisses you off?" He asked.   
"Oh no," I joked. "Sometimes, you fall off a cliff of you know, Draco pulls an Aveda Kadavra on you."   
He laughed. I know, I'm corny, but I love his laugh. Then got up off of my bed, to my great disappointment. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the common room, in, like ten minutes? Harry wanted to go to Hagrids."   
I nodded and he left the room. A smile crept gradually onto my face as he left. I fell back wards onto my pillow. "Holy crap, what a day." Then got up to get dressed.   
*~*~*   
"So I guess you guys made up?" Harry asked, as me Ron and him walked the grounds toward Hagrids. Ron grinned and nodded, I nodded too.   
"Well thats good, usually I have to play peace maker between you two idiots." Ron hit Harry in the back of the head for that one.   
"Oh you two..." I started my usual lecture, then they gave me "the look" and stopped, and smiled. They knew me too well. I was about to tell them that too, when Harry stopped abruptly.   
"What is it Harry?" I asked concerned, and looked around to see if i saw something odd.   
"Yeah Harry, whats up?"   
"Look inside Hagrids window, the one on the left." I saw a figure with silver blonde hair, along with two other bulk figures.   
"Malfoy," Ron whispered, enraged. Then he started to walk toward Hagrids house, but Harry stopped him.   
"Hagrids not home." Harry said.   
"How can you tell?!" I asked, confused and mad at the same time.   
"Fang would've got Malfoy and his goons if he was there. Hagrid musta' taken him somewhere in the forest or something."   
"Then what are we waiting for." Ron asked impatiently. "Lets get 'em!"   
"NO Ron," said Harry sternly. "Lets find out what they're doing first, then we'll barge in." Ron scowled, but agreed. I agreed too. It was the rational thing to do, even if that jerk was in poor Hagrids house.   
We peeked into the window on the right so Malfoy couldn't see us. We heard,   
"YOU IDIOTS!" Ranted Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stood there looking stupid.   
"You were suppose to KILL him, not knock him out!" He narrowed his eyes at Crabbe. "How many bats wings did you put in?"   
"Um,1, I think."   
"YOU THINK! YOU THINK! YOU DON'T THINK! IF YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO THINK THEN THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN 3 BATSNWINGS IN THERE, AND HE WOULD'VE DIED!"   
MY eyes went wide at the sound of this. They were trying to kill him!!   
I was about 

A/N What do you think? Good, bad, sad(yeah right), terribly good, terrible bad? Tell me! I'm not used to writting Hermione Ron fics, so forgive me if this story goes under the catergory "SUCKS BIG TIME!"   
Disclaimer: No wait, lemme check. Nope, still own noffink.   
BTW, Jessica, if you're reading this story, email me!!   
Okay peeps-peace out! 


End file.
